Unusual Enemies
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: Whilst searching for a missing member of their group the Sanzo party come across Kougaiji's who are in a similar predicament. Will the two groups be able to set aside their differences to join forces or will they become too focused on trying to best each other in battle. And exactly where are the missing members? (Mention of torture)


**Author's Note: **Sadly this is the ninth, and therefore last, Saiyuki story I have written for this wonderful series over the years and which I have now decided to share for the first time online.

The events in this story are based after the Sanzo party are reunited after Sanzo's solo venture to track down Ukoku in the Reload series. I finally decided to write a story that features Kougaiji and his group as I always love the interaction between Sanzo and Lirin (he really does have a way with animals and children!)

Please note there's no romantic pairing between any characters.

On a quick note, I'd like to say a special thank you to fellow member The AngelofFate who has reviewed each of my stories and has certainly made me feel that my efforts in creating these stories are definitely appreciated. I'd also like to thank libretamagica for their review and to the guest reviewer who made some lovely comments in Spanish - I had to use Google translate but I did find out what it said. :) Thank you all for your very encouraging and kind words.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the recognised characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to **Kazuya Minekura**, creator of the Saiyuki manga series. However, the events that occur in this story and any miscellaneous characters are created from my own imagination. I am not making any profit out of this story.

**Unusual Enemies**

"**If thine enemy be hungry, give him bread to eat; and if he be thirsty, give him water to drink." - Book of Proverbs (25:21)**

'This stuff's thicker than your rice custard Hakkai, and that's definitely sayin' somethin'.'

The exasperated utterance from the tall, red-headed man only drew a patient smile from his friend as he continued making his way cautiously through the dense fog that had suddenly engulfed them and their other two companions in its ghostly depths some time ago.

'Gojyo I hardly think now is the time to discuss my culinary skills,' Hakkai remarked calmly, his green eyes attempting to pierce through the vapourish substance around him as he adjusted his grip on the length of rope he and his companions were holding in a bid to prevent any more of their number from getting swallowed up in the enveloping cloud. 'Sanzo's been missing for the last two hours and we'll need to concentrate if we're to have a chance of finding him in this.' Lifting his free hand, Hakkai blindly indicated to the thick whiteness surrounding them.

A rather undignified snort was followed by Gojyo's irritated voice as he declared loudly, 'that stupid damn monk is the one who went and got himself lost in this mess so why should we have to come and search for him like a pack of blood hounds? Anyway, he knows how to take care of himself and I for one don't fancy the idea of walkin' blindly off a cliff or smackin' into a tree simply because Mister Insufferably High and Mighty decided to wander off.'

Releasing a silent sigh, Hakkai replied with the tone of one who had repeated the same thing many times before, 'we can't be sure that he did Gojyo. When we left to fetch the wood for the fire the fog came up so quickly that when we went to go back it's possible we got disorientated and took the wrong turn. For all we know Sanzo is still sitting exactly where we left him.'

'Then why're we searchin' for him?' Gojyo retorted. 'Why not wait until this stuff disappears?'

Feeling a distressed jerk on the rope, and immediately identifying who was responsible, Hakkai deliberately injected a warning tone to his voice as he said bluntly, 'because finding him will be quicker if we start now.'

His friend's tone and the tug on the rope reminding him of the presence of their third companion, who had been unnaturally quiet and withdrawn since Sanzo's disappearance, caused Gojyo's forehead to crease in a guilty frown. '_Damn, I forgot about the monkey,_' he thought with no small amount of self rebuke. '_The little chimp hasn't said a single word this whole time._'

Stifling his own feelings, Gojyo turned his head and was able to make out the glimmering brightness radiating from the golden diadem on his other companion's head. Without even seeing the boy's eyes, Gojyo knew that at this moment their golden brilliance would be dimmed, their expression anxious, which was unsurprising given that their reunion with the stern golden haired priest had barely been over a week ago after a rather lengthy separation.

'Yeah, you're right I guess.' Gojyo's voice was carefully blasé as he added dryly, 'though I doubt anyone in their right mind would dare go near him since he's probably sufferin' from the effects of nicotine withdrawal right about now.'

His steps halting momentarily, Hakkai glanced behind him and with some difficulty found his friend's crimson eyes. 'What do you mean Gojyo? Sanzo had nearly a full pack when we left.'

'Oh, he did but given the amount of time that's passed I'm thinkin' that he's probably smoked them all by now,' Gojyo replied with a tiny smirk. 'After all, this _is_ Sanzo we're talkin' about.'

Chuckling slightly, Hakkai agreed. 'True, although I don't think you're one to make fun of heavy smokers Gojyo, in fact, are you sure you're not responsible for this cloud we're walking through at the moment?'

'Ha ha, very funny,' Gojyo retorted. 'You're a regular comedian Hakkai.'

Unexpectedly, the voice which had been silent for quite some time spoke up quietly.

'It's gettin' thinner.'

Startled, both men turned their attention to the golden eyed boy behind them.

'Goku?'

'The fog, it's disappearin'.'

At Goku's comment the two men glanced around and noticed that their companion was correct; the thick white cloud was gradually lifting until they were able to make out the trees immediately surrounding them.

'Well, this should make it easier,' Hakkai commented thankfully. 'Once it's fully lifted I'll get Hakuryu to fly above the forest and see if he can spot Sanzo.'

The small white dragon on Hakkai's shoulder kyuued softly, and spreading his wings eagerly took off into the air with a graceful glide and flew above their heads in a wide circle, clearly happy with the arrangement.

'In that case, we might as well just wait here until it clears,' Gojyo suggested.

'I suppose,' Hakkai agreed slowly. Gazing once again at the white cloud surrounding them, Hakkai was relieved to note that it seemed to be disappearing quite quickly now. Casting a furtive look toward the youngest member of the group, and upon noticing the tense expression on his face, Hakkai said reassuringly, 'Goku, I'm sure Sanzo's all right and it won't take long to find him now.'

The only response this comment evoked was a slight nod of the boy's brunette head.

An awkward silence descended on the group which was only broken by Gojyo's, 'well, I guess we don't need this anymore.'

Turning toward his friend, Hakkai saw him pulling the rope out of Goku's hand and begin to gather the thick cord into a loose hoop.

Before he was able to reply, Hakkai was surprised when an extremely familiar voice declared in obvious annoyance, 'why is it that you clowns are always popping up where you're not wanted.'

Turning as one, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku stared at the newcomer who was slowly walking out of the receding fog toward them and was currently glaring in their direction, his purple eyes narrowed in irritation and his flaming red hair almost bristling with aggravation.

'Hello to you too Prince Stupid,' Gojyo sneered tauntingly. 'What's the matter, get in trouble off your boss again for gettin' your butt kicked last time we met?'

'You better watch yourself moron or I'll snap you in half.'

'Ha, I dare you to try you little punk.'

'If you insist. _Kai rokkai shi shi hai koku wa gan –_'

'Lord Kougaiji!'

'Kou!'

Two figures suddenly ran in front of the white-robed figure causing him to break off in the middle of his summoning charm as they both gazed at him in concern, apparently oblivious to the three people behind them.

'My Lord, we haven't been able to find a trace of her, the fog was too thick to see anything,' the scantily clad woman announced urgently, her red eyes brimming with worry. 'It's possible that she may be off hiding somewhere but I've got a really bad feeling about this.'

'Yaone's right Kou.' The tone of the woman's dark haired companion's voice was grim as he stared down at their leader. 'There's something about this that doesn't sit right. Lirin may be a bit reckless but she'd never stay away this long.'

'Um, excuse me.'

The three newcomers turned toward Hakkai as he stepped forward.

'I couldn't help but overhear Mister Dokugakuji just now. I apologise for seeming curious but am I to understand that you've misplaced Lirin?'

Growling angrily, Kougaiji glared at the gently concerned face in front of him. 'What's it to you if she's missing? Unless,' the purple eyes darkened dangerously, 'unless you lowlifes have something to do with it, in which case I'll tear you to pieces with my own hands.'

'Woah there lamebrain.' Holding up his hands as though to ward off an imminent attack, Gojyo's voice was scathing as he pointed out, 'if we had something to do with it do you think we'd be stupid enough to tell you.'

'Gojyo you're not helping,' Hakkai rebuked quietly.

'Mister Hakkai.' Yaone's tone was respectful as she stepped forward. 'Have you seen Lady Lirin anywhere in the forest? She's been missing since this morning and we haven't been able to find any trace of her.'

Shaking his head regretfully, Hakkai apologised sincerely. 'I'm sorry Yaone but we haven't come across her at all, in fact we've been trying to find one of our own party.'

In perfect synchronisation the three in front of Hakkai turned their heads and stared about the surrounding area. Unexpectedly a short laugh broke from Kougaiji.

'I thought it seemed a bit quiet,' he stated shortly. 'So what happened to Genjyo Sanzo? He finally decide to abandon you morons and you were too stupid to realise it?'

Before anyone had time to realise what had happened Kougaiji was suddenly flying backwards, his body colliding violently against the solid tree trunk behind him with a sickening thud as a short, infuriated boy stormed toward him once again.

'Kou!'

'My Lord!'

Shaken out of their shocked immobility by Kougaiji's companions' gasps of concern as they raced toward their fallen leader, Hakkai and Gojyo dashed forward to place themselves between their companion and his target.

'Goku, just leave it buddy,' Gojyo advised with surprising calm.

Placing a careful hand on his companion's shoulder, Hakkai reminded him gently, 'Sanzo is still missing Goku and we can't afford to waste time on meaningless fighting.'

'He didn't abandon me.'

The barely audible words were whispered painfully and Hakkai could easily sense the desperation concealed behind them.

'I know he didn't Goku,' Hakkai replied quietly. 'And I'm sure Kougaiji didn't realise how ill-timed his comment would be.'

Casting a meaningful glance at his friend, Hakkai indicated for Gojyo to distract their companion's attention for a moment.

Not pausing to question his best friend's intentions, Gojyo suddenly grabbed Goku in a headlock and declared loudly, 'come on you little ape, next thing we know you'll be goin' all snarly and pointy eared on us again. Your precious Sanzo is most likely waitin' to whack us over the head with that damn fan of his or take pot shots at us for holdin' him up.'

Struggling furiously, Goku tried to escape from the steel grip. 'You pervy watersprite! Let me go!'

'Hey you little twerp, watch where you're kickin'!'

Satisfied that their youngest member was otherwise occupied, Hakkai turned his attention to the three figures crouched on the ground.

'I apologise for Goku's physical attack, however, he is still rather unsettled after a rather traumatic experience that occurred during these past couple of weeks and I'm afraid that Sanzo's current disappearance has only caused some of his fears to resurface.'

Rising slowly to his feet, Kougaiji shook off his followers' hands as they went to assist him.

'I'm all right,' he snapped. 'That little brat didn't even use half of his full strength.'

Switching his attention to Hakkai, the demon prince examined the placid green eyes for a moment before he announced, 'I had heard a rumour that the Sanzo Party had separated for a time but I hardly paid it any attention given monkey boy's past history of almost fanatical devotion to that hot-headed monk.'

His calm expression not altering in the slightest, Hakkai replied lightly, 'yes we did have some problems however they certainly didn't arise due to internal arguments.'

'So what was it?' Dokugakuji asked curiously despite his lingering animosity toward Goku for his attack on Kougaiji.

A small crack appeared in Hakkai's friendly appearance and a dangerous light flickered briefly in his normally smiling green eyes that had a shiver of apprehension running down the spine of each of his observers.

'Let's just say that our enemy made a foolish mistake when he almost killed the youngest member of our group and thereby incurred the vengeful wrath of a particular golden haired priest upon himself.'

A stunned silence descended upon Kougaiji's group at these words, and staring at Hakkai in disbelief none of them appeared capable of voicing any kind of remark until Kougaiji reiterated, 'someone almost killed Goku?'

Hakkai nodded his head silently.

'How could they possibly do that?' Yaone asked in bewilderment. 'Against Lord Kougaiji the boy has been able to escape with sometimes the most minor of injuries so surely he was able to defend himself against a lesser adversary.'

Not answering immediately, Hakkai turned his head and glanced to where Goku was currently arguing with Gojyo. A small period of silence passed before he answered quietly, 'our enemy chose to attack like a coward, remaining hidden in the shadows and using some form of magic against Goku as he stood outside our motel talking with Sanzo. Despite all efforts to save him he was within an inch of death when we made the decision to remove his limiter. It was the only thing that saved him.'

As his last words remained hanging in the air Hakkai looked around him, and then stated with the obvious intention of changing the subject, 'well it appears that the fog has finally lifted completely.'

And indeed as Kougaiji and his two companions gazed around them the white cloud that had blanketed the forest only minutes before had somehow disappeared entirely allowing a clear view of the surrounding scenery.

Turning his attention back to the small group beside him, Hakkai offered politely, 'I know that under normal circumstances we'd most likely pair off and participate in various forms of physical battles with an exchange of verbally provocative comments thrown in, however, given the current situation may I suggest that we temporarily declare a truce and unite our efforts until our missing companions are found.'

'I don't need any help from you lot to find my sister,' Kougaiji instantly declared stubbornly, his chin tilted proudly in the air.

Surprisingly it was Dokugakuji who encouraged him to reconsider. 'Come off it Kou, you know that we'd stand a better chance of finding her with six of us.'

'Seven actually,' Hakkai interrupted with a cheerful smile.

'Seven?'

Seeing the confusion on the faces before him, Hakkai lifted his head and called gently, 'Hakuryu.'

Hearing his name, the white dragon descended swiftly toward his owner and in a single graceful swoop returned to his favourite position on Hakkai's shoulder.

Raising a tender hand Hakkai softly stroked the dragon's neck as he informed Kougaiji and his companions, 'Hakuryu has extremely sharp eyes and is very talented at spotting things from a distance. I can have him fly above the forest and then come back and let us know if he found anything.'

A tense pause hovered between the group as Hakkai, Dokugakuji and Yaone awaited Kougaiji's reply. Finally, his purple eyes filling with reluctant resignation, Kougaiji acquiesced grudgingly. 'Fine, but the truce only lasts until I find my sister, after that you clowns are –'

'I know, I know,' Hakkai interrupted with a surprising lack of concern. 'Your sworn enemies and we'd better hand over the sutra, etcetera.'

Turning about, Hakkai left an astounded Kougaiji staring after him as he made his way over to where Gojyo and Goku were still exchanging insults in amongst the occasional physical blow and sighed. 'You know Hakuryu, when this is all over, I think I might just turn myself into a hermit, that is if Sanzo doesn't kill me when he finds out I was the one that invited those three to come along to help find him.'

Hakuryu just kyuued mournfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thin trail of white cigarette smoke slowly drifted between the overhanging branches on the gentle breeze, its progress watched with disinterest by the seated figure on a fallen log, the man's body clad in pure white robes, his golden hair tussled slightly by the wind and his deep violet eyes occasionally scanning the forest around him.

It would have surprised his companions to know that not only was Priest Genjyo Sanzo unconcerned with their lengthy delay in returning, but he was actually hoping it would be a few more hours before they arrived back. The headache which had been nagging him ever since he arose from a restless night's sleep that morning was slowly disappearing in the peace and quiet afforded by the absence of his loud and unruly companions.

After inhaling another lungful of smoke and breathing it out slowly through his mouth, the young priest, his face strangely unguarded for a moment, glanced pensively up through the thick branches of the forest trees at the clear blue sky above that was now free of all signs of the heavy fog that had, up until a short time ago, encompassed the whole of the surrounding area.

After their group had finally reunited it didn't seem as if he'd had a moment to himself; either Hakkai was asking if he was all right every other minute, or Gojyo was irritating the hell out of him at every opportunity, or Goku was...

His thoughts halting abruptly as his ward's name came to mind, Sanzo suddenly tossed his half finished cigarette onto the ground where it lay in amongst the other half dozen that he had been smoking sparingly and carefully stubbed it out with the heel of his right boot.

If anything, Goku's behaviour had been the hardest to endure. It wasn't that the little chimp had been difficult or had refused to forgive Sanzo for leaving him behind, in fact, it was the complete opposite. For a whole week now Goku had been acting like Sanzo's shadow, wherever the golden haired priest went Goku had to follow, if he needed anything it was beside him in an instant and was accompanied by a cheerful grin and wide golden eyes.

'Stupid brat is behaving like a damn servant,' Sanzo bit out in frustration. 'I bet if I asked him to he'd even belt himself over the head with my fan!'

Shaking his head to rid himself of the mental image that his own words had immediately conjured, Sanzo glowered at the scenery in front of him with a strange, unfocused intensity as the thoughts that had plagued him with increasing frequency over the last couple of days resurfaced once again.

It had struck Sanzo that Goku's extreme behaviour was almost reminiscent of how he had first acted upon his release from the mountain prison and his subsequent placement inside Keiun Temple as Sanzo's ward. Back then it had been almost impossible to remove the small, energetic child from his side each time he ventured farther than the main doors to his private quarters. It was almost as though Goku had expected him to disappear once again, abandoning him to his fate at the hands of the other monks. Added to this was the incessant gratitude expressed by the golden eyed child for the most mundane of things; a bed, blankets, food, clothes, food and more food.

A small smile managed to briefly break through Sanzo's cold mask at the memory of the horrified expressions on the faces of the monks when they watched the bottomless pit of a child devour enough food to sustain a fully grown man for a week in one meal, and still claim he was hungry.

'He certainly hasn't changed,' Sanzo muttered to himself absently as he closed his eyes. Then, unexpectedly, one hand flew to his head and grasped it as though to ward off a terrible pain. 'Damn it monkey, what is it with you and yelling every time I disappear!'

Releasing an extremely lurid expletive the priest suddenly grimaced again, although this time the source of his pain was not the familiar cry inside his head but rather a piercing scream that echoed through the forest.

Despite his initial impulse to completely ignore the distressed sounds and remain seated on the rotting trunk beneath him, when another and more intense scream of pain rang out, Sanzo, his violet eyes narrowed to mere slits, rose swiftly to his feet and turning about set off determinedly through the crowded trees and headed directly toward the source of the noise.

Making his way through the seemingly endless track of tangled, overgrown branches and knotted tree roots that had managed to break through the soft ground, Sanzo's frown deepened as the screams began to lessen in volume and then after a while ceased altogether.

Maintaining the same quick stride, Sanzo continued in the direction from where the cries had been originating until he caught a glimpse of a small cave not far off in the distance. Instantly concluding this to be the most likely hideaway for anyone seeking to carry out the terrible acts that would result in the bloodcurdling screams he had heard only minutes ago, Sanzo immediately began to make his way towards it.

As he neared the stone entrance a new wave of determination swept over the priest and slowing his steps cautiously he quietly approached the cave's opening from the side, his body automatically staying close to the cave's outer wall and moving with a stealth born of many years experience in dealing with perilous situations.

Instinctively withdrawing his silver pistol from beneath his robes and gripping it firmly, Sanzo paused as he reached the cave's entrance. Then, his breath a bare whisper of sound, he silently peered around the stone corner and gazed into the dimly lit interior before sliding quietly around the edge of the cave and into its murky depths.

The steady sound of water dripping from the rock ceiling above resounded throughout the enclosed space as the vigilant priest proceeded slowly, his steps gradually taking him deeper into the heart of the cave. The small number of lit sconces scattered intermittently along the wall flickered in the slight breeze that drifted in through the entrance, causing the faint shadows created by their light to dance gently.

As he approached a sharp corner before him, Sanzo's body tensed as he became aware of the sound of scraping metal and harsh muttering echoing faintly down the dark passageway.

Covering the remaining distance with the graceful movements of a stalking cat, the golden haired priest reached the edge of the rock wall noiselessly.

Shifting his finger so it settled more firmly on his gun's trigger, Sanzo took a moment to prepare himself before he stuck out his head slightly and looked around the corner.

As his violet eyes took in the scene before him the priest felt himself go rigid in shock.

There, bloodied arms outstretched and imprisoned on the rough surface of the wall, white face discoloured by a vicious bruise, orange hair stained and matted with dry blood and with a sharp blade held against her throat, was the unconscious form of Kougaiji's little sister Lirin.

Observing the form that was standing before the normally loud and excitable child, the knife held menacingly in their hand and a sneering gleam in their dark eyes, Sanzo was further surprised to note that the girl's captor was in fact a demon.

'Come on little one, I wouldn't expect a sister of that damn little princelin' to give up so quickly!'

The snarling voice grated on Sanzo's nerves more than the sound of the knife that was now scraping down the stone wall beside Lirin's ear.

'I've barely started on what I plan on doin' to you and when I'm finished your brother won't be able to recognise one single piece of you.'

Lifting the knife above his head, the demon prepared to bring it slashing down toward Lirin's unprotected face.

The next instant the knife fell to the cave floor with a loud clatter as the sharp retort of a gunshot rang out deafeningly.

An expression of stunned disbelief was painted on the demon's face as he collapsed against Lirin's body before he sank to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring blankly ahead as a red stain slowly seeped through his clothes and surrounded the bullet hole near his heart.

Stepping forward with careful deliberation, Sanzo's icy glare was deadly as he regarded the crumpled form in front of him before he returned his attention to the child shackled to the wall. Raising the gun in his hand once again, Sanzo fired off two shots in quick succession, the bullets finding their targets with unerring accuracy.

As the metal clasps disintegrated from around her wrists Lirin's body immediately started to collapse. However, her descent was halted suddenly as a strong arm reached out and caught her in a vice-like grip.

Tucking his pistol back inside his robes, Sanzo regarded the unconscious girl now held against his side with a mixture of exasperation and resignation.

'You're certainly one for getting yourself into trouble, brat,' he muttered absently whilst manoeuvring his body in order to lift the small form into his arms. 'That brother of yours should keep you on a shorter leash.'

Casting his eyes once more over the still figure laying on the ground, Sanzo shifted the weight against his chest a little higher and, without another word, turned and began to make his way along the dimly lit passageways until he stepped out of the gloomy interior of the cave and out into the bright daylight.

Breathing in the clean air with a sense of relief, Sanzo checked his surroundings before he walked over to a clear patch of grass and lowering the burden in his arms with a rare show of gentleness he carefully placed the unconscious child on the ground.

Straightening up once again, the priest silently regarded the sleeping form at his feet and as he observed the bloodstains and bruises scattered over the girl's body more closely his already cold eyes froze even further until they were like violet chips of ice and a muscle twitched in his tense jaw line.

Despite appearances to the contrary if there was one thing Sanzo absolutely could not stomach it was the deliberate torture of a child; be it demon or human.

'I should've taken my time with that damn bastard.'

The harsh growl was almost a snarl and anyone seeing the priest's expression would have immediately realised that his anger was truly inflamed.

A low groan issuing from the form at his feet had Sanzo's attention returning to the situation at hand and smoothing his face into its usual implacable mask he watched in silence as two large green eyes slowly flickered open.

Staring at the man towering above her, the confusion on Lirin's face was obvious. 'W-Wha–? How–?'

'And here I was thinking Goku was inarticulate,' Sanzo commented dryly.

Grimacing slightly as she pushed herself into a sitting position, Lirin continued to stare at the priest in front of her as though he were an illusion.

'B-Baldy Sanzo?'

The priest's eye twitched in irritation at the title, however, noticing the weariness in the young voice, he restrained the impulse to whip out his fan and instead sank down onto the ground whilst withdrawing his packet of Marlboro cigarettes.

Having watched her companion select and light a cigarette in silence, Lirin, the usual vibrancy and energy missing from her voice, asked hesitantly, 'd-did you help me?'

Slowly exhaling a cloud of cigarette smoke, Sanzo glanced in her direction, his expression impassive. 'Whether I did or not is irrelevant,' he finally answered. 'Just be thankful you're alive and forget about it.'

Shivering slightly, Lirin stretched out her arms and examined the multiple cuts scattered there that, thanks to her unusual healing ability, were quickly closing over.

'What were you doing out here anyway, brat?'

Sanzo's terse question brought Lirin's head back up again as she stared first into his cool eyes and then lowered her gaze to his deceptively delicate hand which was holding the smouldering cigarette between callused fingertips.

'Um...well...'

For a reason the young girl could not explain she felt more reluctant about admitting her misdeeds to the priest in front of her than she ever had with her own brother. Somehow, there was a light in Sanzo's amethyst eyes that made her feel more contrite than any of her brother's lectures had done in the past.

'I got bored.' The tone was sulky and Lirin, her mouth set in a mulish pout, continued defensively, 'Yaone and big brother never let me outside anymore unless they come with me and I don't get to have any fun when they're around, so when we were out this time I ran and hid while Yaone was talkin' to Kougaiji.'

When Sanzo remained stoically silent Lirin shifted uncomfortably as though he had actually shouted at her.

'Then this guy showed up.' Lirin's voice was now quiet but there was an undercurrent of anger that told her companion that whilst her horrifying ordeal had shaken her it had not broken her. 'H-He said he was a friend of big brother and that he wanted me to pass on a present for him. He seemed really nice to me and he even gave me some dumplings when I said I was hungry. Then I felt weird, like I was really sleepy and then I don't know what happened but when I woke up I was – I was inside a really dark room and he kept sayin' stupid stuff about how big brother had killed his brother and all their friends and so he was goin' to kill me and leave me as a present for big brother to find. He said he wanted big brother to feel what it's like to lose somebody precious to him.'

Into the still quietness that fell as Lirin's voice died away, Sanzo frowned as he went over what he had just heard. Clearly the demon's brother had been one of those killed whilst Kougaiji was still under the influence of the experimentation Dokugakuji and Yaone had told he, Hakkai and Gojyo about; and it was equally obvious that no one had informed Lirin of her older brother's rather bloodthirsty actions during that time.

Considering this last issue to be of no concern of his, Sanzo pushed it from his mind.

'You should know better than to accept food from just anyone, especially strangers,' he commented vaguely, then grimaced upon hearing a low grumble from the girl's stomach.

Sighing heavily, Sanzo reached into his robes and pulled out a rather large meatbun. '_I guess the monkey won't miss what he doesn't know about,_' he thought ironically as he silently offered it to the girl across from him.

Green eyes brightening immediately, Lirin eagerly accepted the treat with a wide trusting smile. 'Thanks Baldy Sanzo.'

Watching as the child in front of him began to devour the meatbun without hesitation, Sanzo demanded irritably, 'didn't you hear what I just said?'

'O' ou'se I 'id.'

Shuddering in distaste at the sight of the half chewed mouthful displayed in the girl's open mouth, Sanzo retorted sharply, 'swallow your food before you speak, idiot!'

Gulping loudly, Lirin grinned unashamedly as she repeated incorrigibly, 'of course I did, but you're not a stranger.'

Snorting audibly, Sanzo glared at her. 'That still doesn't mean you should accept the food unquestioningly you moron. A known enemy can also give you something that's been poisoned.'

Strangely, Lirin didn't appear to be at all fazed by this intelligence and instead replied with all the trust of an extremely naïve child, 'but I know you wouldn't poison it Baldy Sanzo, 'cause you give these to Goku too.'

Staring inscrutably at his companion for a moment, Sanzo finally shook his head. 'And here I thought my monkey was the only brainless one,' he muttered.

Busily demolishing the remains of the meatbun, Lirin was completely oblivious to the insult and contentedly licked her fingers as the last morsel disappeared. 'Yay! Lirin feels much better now!'

Wincing at the loud gleeful cry, Sanzo leaned forward slightly and rested his elbows on his crossed legs as he returned to smoking his cigarette.

Unexpectedly, as he had presumed now that she was back to normal the noisy brat would disappear to find her brother, Lirin remained seated across from him and appeared to have descended into an unusually pensive mood.

The odd silence lasted for a few minutes before it was broken abruptly, and by such a shocking question that Sanzo inhaled far too quickly on his cigarette and ended up gasping between choked breaths, '_what!_'

Peering curiously at the priest's flushed face and watering eyes, Lirin repeated with the innocent bluntness of a child, 'I asked if you remembered your mother.'

Coughing several more times to clear his throat completely, Sanzo stubbed out what remained of his cigarette before turning to face his companion, a carefully neutral expression set firmly in place. 'Why the hell would you ask me something like that?' he demanded.

Shifting uncomfortably, Lirin's green eyes were shadowed with an almost desperate longing as she replied earnestly, 'I just wanted to know what she was like, if she was really nice or not.'

Frowning slightly, Sanzo returned his attention to the scenery around them as he reflected on the question. On one level the priest felt like telling the brat to shut up and go away, but on another level he sensed that there was another reason behind the seemingly random question.

Finally, with a mildly aggravated sigh escaping his lips, Sanzo answered curtly, 'I was found drifting down a river as a child. I therefore have no memory of my mother.'

'Oh.'

The quiet sound was filled with what might have been sympathy, not unmixed with astonishment, as Lirin's green eyes regarded the priest wordlessly for a moment. Then, her voice unusually solemn, the young girl commented softly, 'that's really sad. But at least if you don't know who your mother is you don't have to know if she hates you. Maybe your mother saved you from somethin' 'cause she loved you.'

Surprisingly, Sanzo's response to this sentimental statement was not an impatient retort, nor a furious tirade about his companion's stupidity. Rather, the priest found himself observing the almost forlorn expression on Lirin's face and asked quite mildly, 'what are you talking about, brat?'

'My mother hates me.'

The reply was delivered quietly and with a simplicity that made the words all the more shocking.

'She doesn't care about me and when she looks at me I always get scared 'cause even when she smiles her eyes look really mean. And she's never nice to anybody, 'cept for maybe that creepy guy with the bunny, and she let him put weird stuff into me in that lab, even when it really hurt, and I know she only keeps me around 'cause she said she needed me for somethin'.' The young voice petered out slowly until Lirin fell completely silent and then she sat staring disconsolately at her hands, apparently oblivious to the oddly contemplative look being directed toward her from the golden haired monk's normally distant violet eyes.

'She doesn't love me at all.'

The dejected whisper was almost inaudible, however, the narrowing of Sanzo's eyes clearly indicated that he had heard every word uttered, and unable to quell the instinct rising within him the priest heaved a quiet sigh before he spoke, his almost emotionless tone and simplistic delivery making his words more compelling in their truth than any impassioned argument.

'Whilst being denied the chance of a parent's love, whether by the parent's own actions or as a result of unalterable circumstances, may cause pain, even anger, in a person, they must realise that if they allow that fact to consume them to the exclusion of all else they will never be able see what may also be around them.' Rising to his feet Sanzo continued to stare down at Lirin's upturned face as he informed her bluntly, 'even though your mother couldn't give a damn about you there are certainly those that are around you that do, or did you think that brother of yours keeps you around simply to occupy that apothecary's time?'

Lirin's green eyes gazed up at the priest in wide-eyed bewilderment before comprehension finally dawned and a brilliant glow lit up the girl's face as she grinned broadly.

'Big brother always cares for me,' Lirin agreed happily. 'And so does Yaone. They always feed me lots and lots and they even play with me sometimes.'

'_She certainly is the female equivalent to Goku,_' Sanzo reflected mutely. '_All stomach and no brains with the emotional stability of a hyperactive chimp._'

'Hey Sanzo!'

Broken out of his thoughts by the now cheerful, high pitched voice below him, Sanzo, his expression returning to its habitual one of unapproachable indifference, answered shortly, 'what is it?'

'You're just like big brother 'cause you saved me, so you care for me too!'

Stunned into speechless silence for a split second, Sanzo's immobility was soon broken as he whipped out his paper fan and brought it down with punishing force on Lirin's head.

'Stupid brat! Don't be ridiculous!'

Emitting a pained yelp, Lirin clutched at her head, stating sulkily, 'that hurt you meanie!'

Before Sanzo had a chance to respond to this childish reprimand the sound of running footsteps could be heard approaching through the forest, accompanied by a number of voices clearly in the middle of a long, ongoing argument.

'I told you it would be easier to find them this way.'

'Come off it Hakkai, Hakuryu has hardly done anythin'! It's Sanzo's pet that's doing most of the work. I swear that monkey is part beagle!'

'I would have to agree Mister Hakkai that indeed Master Goku's abilities are proving of more assistance in our search!'

'Don't start agreeing with my pipsqueak brother, Yaone, it'll only swell his head and that's already big enough!'

'Would you lot shut up! We still haven't found them and my sister's safety is our first concern.'

'Speak for yourself Lord Moron! As far as the chimp goes I'd say his first priority is our droopy eyed, trigger happy monk rather than your aggravating little brat.'

'Gojyo, please don't start another pointless debate. I've no doubt that we'll find both missing members from our groups.'

Turning to stare in the direction of the voices, Sanzo couldn't suppress the tiny smirk that appeared briefly at the extremely polite tone in Hakkai's voice. Clearly the man's patience had been getting severely stretched for some time now.

Leaning nonchalantly against a nearby tree, Sanzo continued to listen as the footsteps and voices gradually got closer. Casting a covert glance at his companion the priest was unsurprised to see her scrambling to her feet, a gathering mixture of apprehension and delight spreading across her face. Obviously, the joy at seeing her brother was mitigated by the fact that she knew she'd be in deep trouble for disappearing earlier.

Returning his attention to the line of trees where the voices could still be heard arguing, Sanzo barely had a chance to blink before a short figure dashed into view, the yellow cape around their shoulders fluttering madly and their golden eyes wide and anxious.

For a brief second a small smile twitched at the corner of the priest's stern mouth as he observed the myriad of emotions that suddenly crossed the newcomer's young face; absolute shock followed by overwhelming relief, then surprise at the sight of Lirin and finally pure and unadulterated happiness.

'SANZO!'

All sounds of argument ceased at the delighted cry and Sanzo was vaguely aware of the group of footsteps increasing in pace as they hurried after Goku's lead, however the majority of his attention was focused on the projectile of flesh and bone heading straight toward him.

'You're all right! I thought we lost you again or that you might have been eaten by a bear or someth–'

_CRACK!_

The resounding noise was followed by an even louder, 'STUPID CHIMP!'

Ignoring the wounded eyes staring up at him, Sanzo glared at the boy and snapped, 'remember that next time you try to choke me to death!'

'But Sanzo–'

'Hey Baldy Sanzo I know why you hit me now!' Lirin's proud voice interrupted Goku's protesting one and the priest and his ward stared at her as she announced beaming, 'you only hit people you care about!'

Forehead twitching in aggravation, Sanzo looked about ready to invoke the power of the Maten Sutra when a distraction occurred in the form of the girl's brother.

Appearing suddenly from the same place as Goku, the demon prince's purple eyes quickly spotted his sister and in an instant a look of heartfelt relief flooded across his normally stern face.

'Lirin!'

Running toward his sister, Kougaiji's expression gradually darkened as he observed the bloodstains upon his sister and the bruise which still marred her face. Upon reaching Lirin's side, Kougaiji's arm quickly wrapped itself around her shoulders in a protective band of steel as he turned furious eyes toward the golden haired priest in front of him.

'What have you done to my sister, Sanzo?' he demanded wrathfully. 'I will certainly pay you back with interest for this!'

'Big brother.' Lirin's interruption had Sanzo's hand pausing as it reached for his gun and also managed to stop the insolent words that had risen to his lips as he watched the interaction between the siblings. 'Baldy Sanzo didn't do this! He saved me and he also killed the guy that did it! And he even gave me a really big meatbun –'

'What? Sanzo, how could yo–'

'Shut up monkey!' Sanzo glared irritably at the aggrieved look in Goku's eyes. 'You don't have sole claim on any food I might carry on me you know.'

Hearing the unmistakeable sound of amused sniggers behind him, Goku turned around and glared in turn at his red headed companion as Gojyo taunted lightly, 'aww is the poor little monkey upset 'cause his owner found a new pet?'

'You damn watersprite –'

Goku's fiery response was abruptly cut off as Hakkai came forward and held up one hand pleadingly. 'You two I would have thought that you'd wait a while before provoking Sanzo again by fighting pointlessly. And Gojyo,' gazing at his friend with mild disappointment, Hakkai's voice was chiding as he remarked quietly, 'when indulging in your joy of baiting Goku try to exercise a little discretion and restraint on particular subjects.'

Gojyo's face flushed slightly at the rebuke, particularly when he recalled the conversation that had occurred between he and his friend two days ago when Hakkai had warned him of Goku's lingering fear after his separation from Sanzo. It also didn't help that his mind suddenly remembered Goku's earlier behaviour of only a few hours ago.

'Lady Lirin are you sure you're all right?'

Yaone's anxious question broke the awkward silence that had fallen and once again everyone's attention was drawn to the green eyed child.

Nodding happily, Lirin grinned as she announced, 'but I'm really hungry now Yaone.'

Smiling in relief at the normal reply, Yaone suggested calmly, 'then how about we go home and I'll cook you something really special?'

'Okay.' Beaming in satisfaction, Lirin had apparently forgotten any trouble she might have been in for running off in the first place. Unfortunately for her, she was the only one.

'And once you're done eating we're going to discuss this habit of yours of wandering off and getting into trouble.'

At Kougaiji's words, Lirin's smile melted into a heartbreaking expression of contrition as she said, 'I'm really sorry big brother.'

His stern face relaxing a fraction, Kougaiji regarded his sister fondly before, as though recalling the presence of his official enemies, his cold mask slipped back into place, and fixing his eyes once more on Sanzo he declared regally, 'as you saved my sister I'll let you go this time, however, be prepared, for next time we meet I will not be so lenient and I shall take the Maten Scripture by force.'

'Drop dead,' Sanzo retorted indifferently.

As Kougaiji's group began to withdraw, Lirin suddenly turned back and looking over to where Sanzo was standing called out brightly, 'Saaanzo bye bye! Lirin was really happy talkin' to you and we'll play again soon all right!'

Groaning audibly, Sanzo shouted testily, 'just get lost tiny and quit annoying me!'

Amazingly, Lirin's smile just widened and before disappearing after her brother's group she replied, 'Lirin won't forget Sanzo saved her and Lirin hopes Sanzo won't die!'

Unaware of the startled reaction her words had elicited from her listeners, Lirin merely waved enthusiastically and with a last cry of 'bye bye Sanzo!' vanished into the surrounding forest.

For a moment no one dared to break the silence that had fallen. Then, as normality reasserted itself,

'Sure you don't want to go with your girlfriend Sanzo, after all it appears you must've enjoyed havin' some time alone with her all by yourse–'

A series of gunshots immediately had Gojyo ducking for cover as the golden haired priest named him everything from 'damn cockroach' to 'perverted watersprite' with a few more colourful expletives thrown in to complete the description of his companion's character and morals.

Once his ire was reasonably cooled, Sanzo casually replaced the gun back inside his robes and smirking in satisfaction at the frazzled appearance of his red-headed companion spun around and began to walk off, only to pause at the sound of another voice.

'Um Sanzo, what – what was it you and Lirin were talkin' about?'

The uncertainty in his ward's tone had Sanzo turning to face him slowly, and upon seeing the hesitancy reflected in the golden eyes gazing up at his face, the priest sighed quietly as he recalled his conversation with Kougaiji's little sister. In his mind he saw once again the downcast expression as Lirin spoke of her mother's hatred and indifference to her and the desolation in her voice as she stated with absolute certainty the fact that her mother didn't love her.

Unconsciously, Sanzo raised one hand and, his fingers brushing against the messy brown hair gently, laid it firmly on Goku's head. His voice when he spoke was surprisingly warm.

'No matter what's happening with that troublesome brat believe me monkey it's nothing that you'll ever have to worry about.'

Allowing a short silence to fall between them, Sanzo made no move to break it until he sensed rather than saw that Goku was once more at ease and then he carefully withdrew his hand and let it fall to his side.

'Now let's go, we've already wasted enough time in this damn forest as it is!'

As the white robed priest once again began to walk off, followed closely by a golden eyed shadow, Hakkai couldn't prevent the real smile that spread not only across his mouth but into his green eyes as well.

'Well Hakuryu,' he informed his dragon as the white creature flew down onto his shoulder from where he'd been hovering above the group, 'it would certainly appear that all our members are once again back to normal, at least until the next disaster strikes.'

Releasing a small crooning sound, Hakuryu clearly agreed.

**END NOTE: **Although this is the last story I wrote in the Saiyuki world I can't honestly say that I will never write another as I love this series so much, and even though I am currently focused on writing an original series I may find myself inspired to write a few more in the future. Until that time comes I hope you enjoy the stories I've written and thank you for taking the time to read them.


End file.
